helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi
|type = Single |album = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.2 |artist = Berryz Koubou |released = June 19, 2013 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD Single, CD+DVD, Event V |recorded = 2013 |length = |label = |producer = Tsunku |Last = Asian Celebration 31st Single (2013) |Next = Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotico 33rd Single (2013) }} Golden Chinatown / Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (ゴールデンチャイナタウン/サヨナラ ウソつきの私; Golden China Town / Goodbye to the Lying Me) is Berryz Koubou's 32nd single. It was released on June 19, 2013 in 5 versions: Regular and 4 Limited Editions. The single reached #6 on the weekly Oricon charts, continuously charting with an estimate of 36,023 copies sold. Tracklist Regular Edition #Golden Chinatown #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #Golden Chinatown (Instrumental) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Golden Chinatown (Music Video) #Golden Chinatown (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Music Video) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Golden Chinatown (Close-up Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Close-up Ver.) #Making of Event V "Golden Chinatown" #Golden Chinatown (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Golden Chinatown (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Event V "Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi" #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Shimizu Saki Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Tsugunaga Momoko Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Tokunaga Chinami Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Sudo Maasa Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Natsuyaki Miyabi Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Kumai Yurina Solo Ver.) #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Sugaya Risako Solo Ver.) Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako TV Performances *2013.06.05 IDOL REVUE MUSiC×iD Concert Performances #Golden Chinatown #*Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Berryz Mansion Nyuukyosha Boshuuchuu!~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Sorezore!~ #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~(as part of a medley) #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi #*Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ #*Hello! Project 2013 SUMMER COOL HELLO! ~Mazekoze~ #*Naruchika 2013 Aki Berryz Koubou x Juice=Juice #*Berryz Koubou 10 Shuunen Kinen Budokan Special Live ~Yappari Anata Nashi de wa Ikite Yukenai~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ (as part of a medley) Song Information ;Golden Chinatown *Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina **Minor Vocals: Shimizu Saki **Center Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako ;Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi *Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku *Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro *Vocals: **Main Vocals: Natsuyaki Miyabi, Sugaya Risako **Minor Vocals: Tsugunaga Momoko, Kumai Yurina Trivia *This is Shimizu Saki's 32nd single as Berryz Koubou's Captain. *This single is the first since Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! to be Double A-side. *This is Berryz Koubou's 4th Double A-side single. *The single was confirmed by 2 online stores on April 14, 2013, NeoWing and its sister site, CDJapan. *This is the first single to feature Natsuyaki Miyabi as sub-captain. *Official MV, as of the H!P Station episode it was presented in, has Golden Chinatown as a three words title, Golden China Town. *The members were told not to smile for the single. *This single was Berryz Koubou's highest selling first week, until Motto Zutto Issho ni Itakatta / ROCK Erotic. *Both music videos were uploaded on YouTube with English subtitles. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 36,023 Videos Berryz工房 『ゴールデン チャイナタウン』(Berryz Kobo Golden ChinaTown ) (Dance Shot Ver.)-1|Golden Chinatown (Dance Shot Ver.) Berryz Kobo - Sayonara Usotsuki No Watashi (Dance Shot Ver.)|Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi (Dance-Shot Ver.) External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Tsunku's Official Comments *Wikipedia: Japanese *CDJapan Listings: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, Limited D *Lyrics: Golden Chinatown, Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi it:Golden Chinatown/Sayonara Usotsuki no Watashi Category:2013 Releases Category:Berryz Koubou Singles Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 DVDs Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:English Name Single